The present invention relates generally to locks for air-line fittings or couplings and more particularly with means for preventing the unauthorized connection of an air-line fitting of a device, such as the air brake lines of a trailer, with the matching fittings on another device, such as a tractor.
Other than actually removing the air-line fittings themselves, with all of the attendent problems raised thereby, no known means is presently available for preventing the unauthorized connection of an air-line fitting for the air lines of a device, such as a trailer, with the air lines of another device, such as a tractor. There are known means of preventing movement of a trailer, such as blocks for the wheels, or large cumbersome locks for placing on the kingpins of the trailer. However, no simple, inexpensive means, such as the present invention, is known to prevent the unauthorized taking of separated, unattended trailers.